A Death Eater Halloween Party!
by TheDarkMistressBellatrix
Summary: The Death Eaters decide to hold a Halloween party at Malfoy Mannor, what will come of it? this is my first fic so please review! xx Rated T for swearing


**A/N: Hi this is my first fic, and I do accept constructive criticism, and I hope you like it and please review! Your opinion means the world to me! X**

It was the official death eater Halloween party, Voldemort was dressed as a baseball player, Lucius was dressed as a football player, Draco was dressed as a duck(costume made by Narcissa), Narcissa was dressed as a cheerleader to match Lucius, Bellatrix was dressed as Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd, Rodolphus was dressed as a fairy princess unicorn, Snape was dressed as the muggle actor Alan Rickman, and Wormtail was dressed as the mad hatter.

"Hello Lord Sexymort" smiled a flirtatious Bellatrix, "Bellatrix how many times have I told you not to call me that! And I like your Mrs. Lovett Costume." "Thank You Voldiepoo I like your one too!" said a buzzing Bellatrix, "umm Bella, have you had sugar?" asked Voldemort who was lightly worried. "Yes master I have had sugar!" replied a hyper Bellatrix, "Oh Merlin, Rodolphus! Keep Bella AWAY! From the sugar!" "Alright Dark Lord Voldemort!" slurred a drunk Rodolphus.

"My Lord have you seen Draco?" Asked Narcissa, "No Narcissa, I haven't,"- before he was able to finish speaking Bellatrix interrupted and said "Cissy you need to learn to lighten up!" as she passed Narcissa a drink. "KARAOKE TIME!" Yelled Lucius!

"I want to go first!" Yelled Bellatrix as she run up to the Karaoke machine, "I'm going to sing Die Young by that Muggle Singer Ke$ha!" Yelled Bellatrix and then she sung a VERY out of tune version of Die Young. Then Narcissa decided to sing a very good rendition of Jennifer Lopez's On the Floor, "Lucius sang Coldplay's Paradise, Snape sung Carly Rae Jepsen's Call me maybe, Wormtail sung Hakuna Matata from the Lion King, and Voldemort sung PSY's Gangman Style but changed the words to "oopa Dark Lord Style!".

Later that evening-

"My Lord Sexymort I loooooooveeee youuu!" slurred a very drunk Bellatrix, "Noo I Loveeee him Moree!" Slurred Draco, "Drakiepoo Mummy needs yoohooou!" slurred a very drunk Narcissa, whom after the one drink from Bellatrix decided to drink some more. "aww ity bity baby Draco needs his mummy! Aww how cute!" slurred a laughing and cackling Bellatrix. "Bella meet me in the master bedroooom!" Slurred Voldemort. "of course Voldiepoo!" and then she dissaparated Away.

Later That Night at about 3am-

"hey what did I miss? Cissa, Draco! Oh Merlin your all hammered Ah well!" said Lucius as he took a swing of fire whiskey "I think I'll join you Lucius" said a sober Snape and Wormtail. "WOOOO PARTYYY!" Screamed Narcissa who was currently rolling on the floor laughing "look at this place! It's orange! Everyone's my friend1 I love you I love you all!" screamed a drunk Draco before passing out.

The Morning After-

"Oh My Fuck! Said a hung-over Voldemort as he had just woke up in Bed with a naked Bellatrix, "huh what's going on master, wait! Fuck, were fucked!"

"What happened to my head!" said an extremely hung over Narcissa, "wait Severus, why are you sleeping next to me! I am fucked; Lucius is going to kill me!

"Morning Dad" said an extremely hung over Draco, "Draco get the house elf to make some very strong black coffee!"

"why am I a houself? You elf make some very strong black coffee!" yelled Wormtail.

"Ra da da da da da da da circus  
Da da da da da da da da afro  
Circus afro, circus afro,  
Look at that, look at that, look at that afro

(Da da da da da da da da circus)  
I like to move it move it  
(Da da da da da da da da afro)  
I like to move it move it  
(Circus afro, circus afro)  
I like to move it move it  
(Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro)  
You like to move it (move it!...move it!...move it!  
...move it!...move it!...move it!)

Ra da da da da da da da circus  
Da da da da da da da da afro  
Circus afro, circus afro,  
Polka dot polka dot polka dot (move it!)

Woman! Ya nice and energetic  
(Circus afro, circus afro)  
Woman! Ya nice broad face  
And ya nice hip  
(Polka dot polka dot afro)  
Woman! Ya nice and energetic  
Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic  
Woman! Ya nice broad face  
And ya nice hip

Hip make man  
Flip and bust them lip  
Woman! Ya nice sweet energetic  
Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic  
Whoa

I like to move it move it  
I like to move it move it  
I like to move it move it

Yes!

Da da da da da da da da circus  
Da da da da da da da da afro  
Circus afro, circus afro,  
Polka dot polka dot polka dot (move it!)

Da da da da da da da da circus..circus..circus..circus..circus (move it!)  
Da da da da da da da da afro..afro..afro..afro..afro

Woman ya cute  
And you don't need no make up  
Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Woman ya cute  
And you don't need no make up  
Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Come' on  
Physically fit  
Physically fit  
Physically  
Phyiscally  
Physically fit!

Come' on  
Physically fit  
Physically fit  
Physically  
Phyiscally  
Physically fit!

(Come' on)  
I like to move it move it  
(Come' on)  
I like to move it move it  
(Come' on)  
I like to move it move it  
(Come' on)  
You like to (move it!)

(Da da da da da da da da circus)  
I like to move it move it  
(Da da da da da da da da afro)  
I like to move it move it  
(Circus afro, circus afro)  
I like to move it move it  
(Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro)  
You like to (move it!)

Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet fantastic  
Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet fantastic  
Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big..(Let's roll)

I like to move it move it  
He like to move it move it  
She like to move it move it  
You like to (move it! move it! move it!)

(Da da da da da da da da circus)  
I like to move it move it  
(Da da da da da da da da afro)  
I like to move it move it  
(Circus afro, circus afro)  
I like to move it move it  
(Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro)  
You like to (move it! move it! move it!)

(Da da da da da da da da circus)  
I like to move it move it  
(Da da da da da da da da afro)  
He like to move it move it  
(Circus afro, circus afro)  
She like to move it move it  
(Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro)  
You like to (move it!)" Sung Voldemort

"Voldiepoo are you in the shower?" asked Bellatrix, "Yes Bellatrix!"

And That is why you DON'T let death eaters lose with alcohol!

**A/N: I wonder If any of you saw the line that HBC said in Women Talking Diry and did you guys like Voldemort singing Circuis Afro from the new Madagascar movie? you see that button down below please review and tell me what you think! xx**


End file.
